


What she could never ignore

by CatherineWinner



Category: The Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: F/M, Incest, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan can ignore the world around her, but there's always something she could never ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What she could never ignore

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love!!

When they return to England, 5 months exactly from leaving Narnia, Susan ignores the shattered buildings and the war zone that was once her home. It’s so much easier to pretend those buildings still exist then to think of what they symbolize.

Susan ignores the way her mother looks at her, as if she had transformed into something…not  
quite right.

The once gentle Queen of Narnia, ignores the absence of her father. But in truth, his absence is almost a blessing, she’d rather him be away than looking at her like mother does.

Susan ignores the way the kids at school look at her when Peter comes by during lunch to say hello. They all make fun of her for still needing her brother’s attention, the tease her, but Susan doesn’t care.

Susan ignores the empty bed. Yet in the middle of the night, when her hand slides of its own free will toward that area, she awakens to the touch of ice cold sheets. She’s left with no choice but to roll to her side and ignore the absence of her king.

Susan ignores the way men look at her, she’s been looked at that before, it was better then, more welcomed from those eyes.

She ignores the way his eyes still look at her. They seem to claim her, and she knows they always will.

Susan can ignore almost everything.

The one and only thing she’s never been able to ignore, his touch. His kiss. Him.

And in the midst of ignoring, fighting and hiding from everything around her, Susan the Gentle

Queen realizes this is something she can never ignore, and she delights in it.


End file.
